The Past Life of Volt Luster
by Dreamflight4798
Summary: Volt Luster was the first of the Vexos to be lost to a Death Bomb. All his life, he's taken orders quietly, never questioning. His spirit broken into domestication at a young age, Volt learned to never do anything outside the rules. What did his family do to him? (cheesy summary, but I hate them anyway)
1. Chained

**Dream: Right. Volt's story. This is dedicated to you, Random Person. No soap pillow of sticks required.**

**Yumeí: FYI we are not in space anymore.**

**Dream: And I'm tired, so there will not be a transcription of the events.**

**Ash: It involved sparkle and stone powers.**

**Tabitha: Will you quit calling it that?!**

**Yumei: It's Doom powers!**

**Lync: Volt left because he's embarrassed. We won't hear from him for a while.**

**Mylene: Dream only owns this plot.**

* * *

Volt strained against his shackles, trying to free himself from the confinement. The cold metal did not yield. He relented, lowering himself into a sitting position.

His family would've laughed to see him in such a pathetic position. Both his families. He was supposed to be strong, a guardian. Yet here he was, imprisoned by lowly, sneaking ninja. Marret would've had the most fun.

Guilt flared up as he remembered the names of his second family: Marret, Deru, Isha, and Tenik. He was with them for only five years, but they had been the only happiness in his life. His first family had left that essential piece out

Volt curled his fingers into a fist. His first family, his birth family, had not been good to him. There was no room to grow, no chance to become something else. Tradition had been drilled into his skull, so deep he couldn't think like _himself_ anymore. A complete loss of identity.

Volt rarely allowed himself to feel emotion, but he couldn't stop the sensation of grief, mourning the loss of his own future. Everyone chose for him. Just a puppet for someone else to use, powerless against orders. The first independent descision had been the last.

Now that ninja wanted to manipulate his strings. He refused to let her, but his dissent was received with amusement, her face wearing a superior "you just don't understand" expression.

He could do nothing productive, chained to the wall as he was. The only thing he could do was think. And remember.

_Memory, a blessing and a curse_, he thought. If only you could remember by choice, choose which events you want to keep. Then pain could be forgotten. But without the pain, you would make the same mistakes repeatedly.

Volt strained against the chains again. The shackles on his wrists slid slightly, and he lost his balance, slamming the back of his head on the stone wall. He was unconscious a second later.

Unbidden, the memories came, rushing forth like a flooded riverbank.

* * *

**Dream: Hmmmm...**

**Lync: Whatcha thinking about?**

**Dream: Not really much. Just tired a bit.**

**Yumeí: I hate tests. They're exhausting.**

**Dream: Like you ever really take them.**

**Yumeí: I'm always saving the Bakugan or the universe. Or both.**

**Dream: I'm gonna take a nap.**


	2. A father's Son

**Dream: I'm going to differ from my other Vexos histories here. Volt is seven instead of five.**

**Yumeí: Did you call him yet?**

**Lync: It's ringing. Let's hope he doesn't hang up when he realizes its me.**

**Shadow: I feel like disclaiming, so yeah. Dream owns nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Volt swallowed nervously, looking down at his hands. His uncle was glaring down at him with such force, he thought he might shrink.

"Are you sure he's strong enough Eon? He's tiny."

Volt clenched his fists. It wasn't fair that he was small for his age. He hadn't choose to be short or skinny; he just grew that way.

"Volt is ready," his father said. "He might not be large, but he is strong."

"Eon," his uncle complained. "You can't expect me to train him. He wont be able to lift the training equipment let alone use them effectively."

"I am the head of this family," Volt's father said, authority entering his tone. "You will take my son as your apprentice. I will not accept the answer 'no'. You will train him to be a warrior, and teach him the family code. This is final."

"As you wish, _brother_," his uncle snarled, making the last word an insult. Casting a disdainful look at his nephew, he stormed from the room. Volt's father sighed.

"Your Uncle would have done well in the theatrical business."

"Why do you want him to be my mentor," Volt asked in a small voice. "Not to be rude. I just wondered."

"Don't worry; I'm not offended. It's only natural." His father smiled.

"Come stand next to me. I have a secret to tell you."

Volt obediently stood and walked toward his kneeling father. He settled down next to him, close enough to hear everything without being overheard.

"My brother wants to be head of the family," his father murmured. "He's looking for ways to remove me from my position. I need you to keep an eye on him."

"You want me to do it?" Volt's voice was small, shocked and honored. His father was so important, and he was trusting his youngest son to help him. The runt of the litter. Any of his elder siblings could do the job-most likely much better than him too. But his father wanted him.

"He won't expect you to be working for me. He thinks you can't do it."

"What if he's right? What if I can't?"

"What he says doesn't matter. I have faith in you. You are my son, and you will not fail me."

Volt was truly touched. His father trusted him. Trusted him above all the others.

No, he was not going to fail.

* * *

**Yumeí: *whispering*We have Volt on the phone!**

**Lync: *on phone*It's not so bad. Can you please come back? The fans want to hear from you.**

**Volt:*from phone speaker* No. I'm never coming back.**

**Dream: People who read this! Please send in reviews to bring him back! Or else he might never answer his cell phone ever again and we will all miss him over here!**

**Volt: I'm done.*hangs up***

**Yumeí+Lync: Please review! He might come back if you send in lots and lots!**


	3. Growth Spurt

**Dream: Volt's not coming home.**

**Yumeí: He's too smart! Every time I get on the phone to tell him to get back here, he hangs up!**

**Lync: Maybe he threw his phone in the trash.**

**Dream: I'll text him a review flood when it comes. Anyway, Volt is nine.**

**Shadow: And he keeps getting beat up.**

* * *

Volt landed on the training mat, flat on his back, with a loud "_thump_!" He was left gasping for air, helplessly stranded.

"If this was a real fight, you'd be dead now," his Uncle snarled. "You're hopeless!"

Volt was too busy trying to breathe to give a snappish response. He could already feel himself bruising. One of his cousins was pointing and laughing. That's what he was, the laughingstock.

Angry and frustrated, Volt stood up and took his position at the edge of the mat again. His laughing cousin, Terrik, eagerly stood opposite him. They both readied their stances and waited. When their uncle gave the signal, they began to circle each other.

Terrik was still trying to control his snickers, very similar to the way that Volt was barely able to control his rage. As he struggled to master the emotion, Terrik slowly advanced, taunting him.

The barrier broke.

With a roar of rage, Volt flew at his cousin and began to administer a beating. Terrik had no chance to prepare, and curled into a ball on the floor to reduce the area that could be hit. But there was no escape.

His uncle seized his fist to stop him, but to no avail. Volt just turned on his mentor.

"Enough!"

Volt froze.

His father strode over and looked down at him, disapproval written in every plane of his face. Volt all but shrank. His father was very rarely angry.

His uncle immediately began to try explaining, but his elder brother refused to hear it. He looked at his youngest son, watching as Volt wilted under his gaze. He walked over and struck Volt across the face.

It didn't hurt, but it was a sign of his father's disappointment. Volt willed himself to disappear, but he remained fully intact.

"Repeat the Code."

"I am born into the Luster clan," Volt recited. "I will live by the standards of my fathers. They are this: Deny none who seek sanctuary, uphold the honor of yourself and name, fight for truth, do not abuse your power-"

"You made the break there," his father interrupted. "Correct it and do not break the code again."

Turning on his heel, the head of the family returned to his other duties. Volt felt upset, both with his father and himself. His uncle didn't allow him to spar for the rest of the day. Volt's disappointment with himself rose. Once allowed to leave, he fled the training compound. He climbed the side of a building effortlessly, then settled into his favorite spot.

As he watched the clouds, he seethed with rage and shame simultaneously.

It wasn't his fault, not entirely: his growth spurt wasn't up to him. He'd gone from being the smallest member of the family, to being one of the largest children, even surpassing several of his older cousins. Anyone would've been uncoordinated after growing that fast, yet-once again-he was the one to suffer. Physical tasks were much easier, but there was no room for him to make mistakes anymore.

He stayed on the roof until the sun disappeared. Only then did he heed the call of his brother, summoning him inside. Their father needed a word with him.

* * *

**Yumeí: This took long time.**

**Dream: *YAWN***

**Lync: *runs into room* Volt responds to texts!**

**Dream: Zzzzzz...**

**Mylene: Text him when the fans want him back.**

**Yumeí: EVERYBODY WHO READS THIS! PLEASE SEND IN REVIEWS! THEN VOLT (MAYBE) COMES BACK!**

**Lync: Let's hope Dream is awake when they come.**


	4. Discussion

**Mylene: Don't tempt me to leave the room.**

**Dream: It's okay. I'm not trying to embarrass you.**

**Yumeí: All you do is sleep in this scene.**

**Lync: *Sweatdrop* That's bad enough.**

**Shadow: *laughing manically* We're all stalkers!**

**Dream: Someone get him his medicine.**

* * *

Volt quietly walked through the halls until he came to the guest room. He opened the door, poked his head in, and at the figure sleeping on the floor mattress.

Mylene was peacefully resting, her breathing slow and even. She looked so different than she did in the daytime. There was no suspicion or scowling.

Volt closed the door and walked back down the hall. A runaway. He felt somewhat amused at the idea. A stranger sleeping in a stranger's house. Mylene didn't act like a runaway should; she had a commanding presence rather than a desperate one. Irony laced the entire situation.

Volt stood outside an ornate door. He calmly knelt before it and waited. True to his expectations, the door opened and his father was looking down at him.

"Come in."

Volt obeyed, entering his father's quarters for what felt like the hundredth time. It probably was. His father paced, appearing to be deep in thought. Then he spoke.

"What are you doing? Letting a stranger into our home?"

"I was following the code," Volt insisted. " 'Deny none who seek sanctuary.' "

"Stop making excuses," his father snapped. "Why? Do you intend for your mentor to punish you?"

"My _mentor_," Volt said, emphasis on the last word, "is not the one punishing me. It is you who are doing so. It is you who has always done so."

"Ridiculous."

"Then why has my uncle never laid a hand on me?" he challenged. "Verbally, I have taken much abuse from him. Physically, he has never had the chance. You interfere every time I make a mistake."

"You are my son. You are my responsibility."

Volt resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. If he was a "responsibility", then why were his brothers not so carefully looked after? Because he was the youngest? In all contests, he'd been proven one of the strongest fighters in the family. Among cousins his age _and_ adults. He did not need to be looked after.

His father seemed to sense the unfulfilled eye-roll. He stopped pacing and stared at him, trying to appear intimidating. It didn't scare Volt in the slightest. His father sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"You might as well leave me alone," Volt snapped. "According to you, I'm unfit to be you're little spy any more. Apparently, I can't do anything right."

"There is no one else who believes that your Uncle desires my place as head of this family. And you have reported no suspicious activity from him yet."

There it was. The paranoia again. Volt was beginning to wonder if his fathers obsession with being betrayed, and overthrown had caused him to lose all reason. He was acting nuttier than the slum kids he sometimes saw doing stupid things. At this rate, he would become unfit to be in charge.

"My uncle has not done anything suspicious."

_Aside from hating me with a passion_, he added in his mind. The strange dislike had confused him from day one, and persisted through the years. None of his cousins could explain it to him, and he was at a loss for figuring it out himself.

His father sighed again, covering his face with one hand. Volt could understand why he was exasperated, but he, personally, saw no logic within it. He took advantage of the silence.

"Father, I think it would be best if, perhaps, you laid your fears aside. For the time being. There has been no cause to worry about your brother, and you can rest assured that I will inform you at once if there is any problem."

His father lowered his hand, looking at him quietly.

"You seem awfully prepared about this," he commented. Volt crossed his arms and looked away.

"Maybe because we keep having this conversation," he replied, with a touch of bitterness. "After I broke code the first time, when I had my growth spurt, every time I lost my temper, and now, when I obey the code. In all honesty, I'm starting to lose track of how often this has been repeated."

The silence persisted so long, Volt felt the need to leave or say something. At length, he diceided to do both.

As he turned to leave, he said clearly, "Don't forget, I am your son. I will always be loyal to you."

Volt returned to his room, unaware that behind him, his father, the head of the Luster clan, was crying.

* * *

**Yumeí: Don't let me cry!**

**Lync: I gotcha covered!**

**Dream: I'm hungry. When's the pizza guy coming?**

***Doorbell rings***

**Yumeí: *Flees room to answer door***

**Mylene: Do you think Volt swallowed his pride and came back?**

**Shadow: I say pizza guy.**

**Dream: Depends if the fans want him back.**


	5. Burnt

**Dream: Never fear, anonymous reviewer Random Person! There will be a bonus chapter!**

**Lync: *with equal verve* The instant this story reaches its thrilling conclusion!**

**Mylene: What's wrong with them?**

**Yumeí: Dream went and watched Gundalian Invaders, episode 18. Now she can't stop.**

**Shadow:*from downstairs*What the heck?!**

* * *

It was one of those days when it was so humid, you couldn't even sweat. Volt mentally cursed his uncle.

He just _had_ to go on a training application trip during the hottest time of the year. And in the middle of the nature preserve. Volt's job: live in the forest for three days, then hike up the mountain-without proper climbing equipment-to the rendezvous. Easy. If you didn't get attacked by a wild animal. And if you couldn't find food or water, or got lost, or a dozen other things.

He was currently using his backpack as a sunshade while trying to find a shelter. There was no help from the forest: thorns materialized just to stab him, fallen branches and tree roots reached up to trip him, and the ground collapsed into ankle-twisting potholes more than once.

It took all afternoon to find a proper shelter, and even then, it was less than desireable: a fallen tree Volt was not looking forward to sleeping in a hollow tree. But that was his requirement. Stupid, but even so...

*.*

It was night when a sudden sound awoke him. Volt sat up so fast, his head collided with the top of his shelter. Clutching his pounding head, he inched his way out of the tight space. Then he heard it again. His name.

"Volt Luster! Are you here? If you can hear this message, please acknowledge us!"

Volt grabbed his backpack and strapped it on. Standing uncertainly, he glanced around. There was light coming from a cluster of trees to his-he had to think about it briefly-left. Cautiously, he left the dark and was instantly blinded.

The flood of voices and noise and lights left him utterly bewildered as to what was happening. Before he had time to process anything, he was being driven away. He sat completely still, blinking as he tried to make sense of this recent turn of events. An adult was sitting across from him, watching him like he should collapse from shock any moment now.

"What is this all about?" Volt asked finally, irritation overpowering his confusion. The adult narrowed her eyes, seeing if he was joking.

When she found that he wasn't, she looked almost...ashamed?

"No one told you?" Volt shook his head. The adult looked away, like she was mentally preparing herself to admit something.

"I don't know how else to tell you this, but...your family estate caught fire today. All but one of those living there perished in the blaze. Your cousin is in critical condition at the Hospital. We're going there now.

There were no words to describe the next long hours. Volt slipped into a daze, unable to do anything but stare at his hands in shock. There was no escaping the inexplicable feeling of loneliness. He barely remembered seeing his last remaining cousin, her face marred by burns, her breathing shallow. The news that his cousin hadn't survive came an eternity later, yet had no effect because there was no way to increase the searing empty feeling. It weighed Volt down so much he wondered why he didn't just die.

He heard them talking. Everyone around him talked about what to do with him, the orphaned twelve year old boy. Why? Volt didn't care about what happened anymore. His whole way of life was dead. All that was left was a husk. A body without a soul.

It was all gone.

* * *

**Mylene: How long is Shadow going to stay down there?**

**Dream: *leaving room* He better not eat all the pizza by himself.**

**Lync: That'd be terrible!**

**Dream: *from downstairs* Huh?!**


	6. Awakened

**Lync: With Dream downstairs, I get to be in charge.**

**Yumeí: Why are you so good at rock, paper, scissors?! It should be me doing that part.**

**Lync: It was chance, okay? Anyway, enjoy this chapter, readers.**

**Yumeí: Volt the floater. *snickers***

**Mylene: Don't laugh. I don't find it very funny.**

* * *

Time ceased to have meaning. Volt became a drifter, barely aware of the world around him. Hunger, thirst, exhaustion, he took them all without any thought of himself. The talk of putting him into a foster home had stopped the moment the adults had seen his depression. Doctors said he wouldn't live much longer than another year if he didn't come out of it.

Dead eyes. That was what Volt had now. Acts of both cruelty and kindness stopped having meaning to him. He was left alone most of the time, but whenever he wandered too close to the slums, he was beat on. Not that it hurt. His injures were only flesh wounds. Nothing could reach deep enough into him to change anything.

Volt wondered why he hadn't died a long time ago. Everyone he knew was dead. Why should he be any different?

During one of his wanderings, he found himself far too close to the slums. He didn't care. As he traveled, he heard a sound that wasn't unusual in this area: cries for mercy. When he turned the corner, there was a girl with dark pink hair surrounded by a pack of Gang members.

"Someone! Please help me!"

Her cries were in vain, Volt knew. No one would come. He stood and watched as the Gang members drew their circle around her even tighter, whispering threats. Volt just watched numbly.

Then her panicked eyes met his. In that moment, Volt realized that he was the only one who could help her. And for some reason, he wanted to.

The numbness inside him vanished to be replaced with hot anger. He strode forward.

"Leave her alone."

His voice cracked from lack of use, but his volume still attracted the attention of the girl's oppressors. They circled him now, taunting him. Volt paid their words no heed, concentrating on where they were standing. Then, his chance came: one of the Gang members had his weight unevenly distributed. He shoved the boy's left shoulder, knocking him over and starting a miniature game of dominos.

His victory was a small one, and it didn't last long. Volt found himself buried under the Gang members within the next minute. He pushed back, injuring many.

He had to give them credit for trying: his arms were covered in scratches, his ear was ringing from a well-place elbow, and his left cheek throbbed with a bruise. However, Volt had the advantage of size. The Gang members left, all nursing multiple injures and some broken bones.

Volt was surprised to find himself completely exhausted. Lack of food, water, proper rest, and regular excercise had weakened his muscles, and endurance; he was gasping and sweating more than he had in years.

The girl who'd been attacked walked over to him.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I...think so," he gasped. "Just...a little...winded."

He tried to take a step forward, but then the ground rushed up to meet him.

*.*

"Dang! He's big! Where'd you find him?"

Volt cracked open his eyes and found the face of a child hovering inches above his own. He blinked, and the face moved away.

"He's awake!"

Volt sat up and twisted around. He was in a tiny house, the walls painted yellow. Out of an open doorway, he saw the navy blue haired child hiding behind the pink-haired girl that he'd rescued earlier.

"Good Morning," she greeted him. She calmly approached and placed a steaming bowl of soup on the bedside table. It took all the self-control Volt could muster not to swallow the whole bowl in one gulp. He paced himself, taking sips until it was all gone.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Our house," the girl said, sitting on the floor next to him. "I brought you here after you fainted."

"Why?"

"You helped me," she answered. "Now its my turn to help you."

"Isha," the little boy complained. "I'm hungry."

"Just wait until Deru gets home," Isha called. She turned back to Volt. "Do you want to stay for dinner? Your family must be worried..."

Volt tried to ignore the flare of pain that accompanied her supposed harmless sentence.

"I don't have a family. They're all dead."

Isha's hand touched his.

"I'm so sorry. Mine too."

* * *

**Yumeí: Strange how similar we all are.**

**Lync: We all have tragedies.**

**Mylene: What is going on down there? Dream and Shadow haven't come up yet.**

**Dream: *from downstairs* Everybody! Stay up there! I'll bring the pizza up in a minute or two!**

**Lync: I thought eating upstairs was against the rules.**

**Yumeí: It's still pizza. And I still want more reviews. So: PLEASE!**


	7. Family II

**Dream: *walks into room*Look who's back!**

**Volt: Don't be so over dramatic.**

**Yumeí: *Hugs Volt* You're home!**

**Mylene: Where's Shadow?**

**Dream: Passed out on the floor downstairs.**

**All but Volt: ?**

**Dream: I'll explain later. Lets just keep going with Volt's story and eat pizza.**

* * *

"Absolutely not."

Volt could hear the Head of the House-a boy barely older than him named Tenik-from his kneeling position in front of Isha's house. Marret, the child with dark blue hair from earlier, sat opposite him and drew patterns on the ground.

"He could help us..." Isha's defense of him trailed off. Volt shifted his position, a little anxiously. Tenik's voice floated out of the open doorway again.

"Isha, he's dead weight. You know that. He'd be a waste of food, space and water."

"But he saved me," Isha repeated.

Deru-a lanky amber-haired fourteen-year-old-came out of the doorway and looked at Volt, shaking his head.

"You got his Alpha-Male instincts up and running," he laughed. Volt would say the same thing; Tenik was an inch shorter than him, but radiated such a powerful presence that Volt hated him at first sight. Those suspicious yellow eyes made him want to throw something, preferably something sharp or heavy. And at Tenik's head.

"Shesh. You're not going to give up?" Tenik asked. Isha must have nodded because Tenik walked out and signalled for Volt to follow him. Hating him for it, Volt obeyed.

"Isha wants you to stay with us," Tenik was saying. Volt already knew this, so he concentrated on Tenik's lime colored hair. He wondered how hard he'd have to pull before it would come off the scalp.

"I'm not buying it. Prove to me that you have any form of worth."

That was it. Volt clenched his fist and swung it at Tenik's head as hard as he could.

He was caught by surprise when Tenik ducked, and found himself off balance. Tenik struck quickly, landing a solid blow on Volt's ribs; being malnourished and weakened as he was, the impact did more damage than it should have. The hit throbbed, but worse was the injury to Volt's pride.

Enraged, Volt seized Tenik by the shirt collar and threw him twelve feet-and into a wall. He didn't give the surprised boy time to recover and pinned him to the ground.

"Do you know where I've been?!" Volt hollered. "Do you know what I've gone through?! Do you know how I was trained?!"

As he said it, Volt could feel hot tears sliding down his cheeks. Tenik looked honestly surprised. Volt growled and puched the ground next to Tenik's head; he felt the impact with the concrete break the bones in his hand. He didn't care.

They stayed there for a long time, neither one moving, just waiting for something to happen. Slowly, Volt released his hold on Tenik's shirt and stood up. He started to walk away, but Tenik's voice halted him.

"Welcome to the fold I guess."

He turned and saw Tenik off his hand, determinedly looking away. Volt grasped it briefly, wincing as the broken knuckles in his other hand shifted slightly. They released their grip after a moment and the other boy shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I don't like you very much," Tenik said, still not looking Volt in the eye. "but Isha's right. We could use you."

"What do you want me to do?" Volt asked numbly. Tenik turned away, as if embarrassed.

"When we started living here, the Slums were farther away. They've grown, and we're not safe here anymore. What you saw this morning was just one of the several incidents that've happened recently."

"You need a protector."

Volt knew he was being used, but it didn't matter. If he was going to be the last survivor of the Luster Clan, he needed to live up the Code of Honor. Through him, the legacy would live on.

* * *

**Dream: Family 2 has been met!**

**Lync: *mouth full of pizza. says something unintelligable***

**Yumeí: Can we know now why Shadow was late?**

**Dream: Volt intercepted the Pizza Guy and delivered our dinner. Shadz was so shocked he fell over.**

**Mylene: Let me guess: the tile is hard.**

**Volt: *shakes head* Sometimes I wonder why I still try to live here.**


	8. The Prince

**Dream: Everyone who finds Hydron annoying, raise your hand.**

***everyone in room does so***

**Yumeí: I wish I could see which readers hate him too.**

**Dream: I don't hate him, he's just irritating. But somehow, I do manage to be sorry for him too.**

**Mylene: *flatly*He was a brat.**

**Shadow:*nods furiously***

**Volt: Let's not talk about this more than necessary. Even if it does mean starting this chapter.**

**Lync: Nerve point.**

**Volt: Shut up.**

* * *

Sweat poured down Volt's forehead as he lifted a large stack of building materials and carried them to Deru. The scrawny boy accepted them and began to hammer the boards into place, repairing the torn down wall of their home.

Isha carried out a tray of food, which he accepted gratefully, swallowing it quickly. He sat in the shade of a large piece of wreckage, draining his canteen of water.

A recent windstorm had ravaged the areas, knocking down the walls and a portion of the ceiling in their tiny home. Now that the weather was fair again-and everyone having a day off from their usual jobs-the rebuilding process had at last begun.

"When are Marret and Tenik coming back?" Isha asked. "About noon," Volt answered. "Tenik was going to try buying a few things. Marret just tagged along."

"That boy," Isha shook her head.

"Well, we're almost done here," Deru said. "I don't need any more stuff, but we've left the perimeter wide open recently."

Volt smiled as Deru tried to sound like a military official. It was his dream to get out of the slums and move into the army. Isha wanted to return to school, Marret wanted to be an artist, and Tenik had never told anyone what he wanted to be. Volt had no dreams, nor did he see any necessity for them. He would just keep living, keep protecting his new family.

Volt left Deru and Isha to run a quick check for any hostile slum natives. It had been four glorious years since he'd been accepted by their family. His paranoid father, cruel uncle and cousins were all distant memories, overshadowed by his euphoria. He was sixteen now, and would be seventeen in three days. The world seemed more open and friendlier than ever, but the Slum Gangs were still dangerous: Volt had scars from his last fight with them.

A shadow crossed the sky and he looked up, shading his eyes. Just a transport ship. Strange though. No one wanted to come to the slums, and the few who did were desperate-not capable of owning such a high quality ship.

Volt decided not to think about it, and kept a lookout. Nothing here. He kept walking, and came across the same ship he'd seen flying. There was a boy, perhaps a little younger than he was. Judging by his clothes, he looked like a noble. And-of course-he was ordering a guard around. Then Volt was spotted.

"You! Slum native!" he called, and Volt felt insulted. "Come here!"

"Who are you to order me so?" Volt asked. "I am not a native to this place. I am an immigrant. If you want to find a Slum kid, go further in. Of course that will mean contending with the Gangs."

"How dare you speak to me in that informal manner!" the boy shrieked. "Do you know who I am?!"

Volt cocked his head as his answer and the boy became even angrier. He ranted and raved for a solid quarter hour, while Volt watched, shaking his head at the explosive temper. Then a motion caught his eye.

A small, thin boy with ice-blue hair and violet eyes was surveying the scene from behind the piles of debris. He looked alone, and there was the look of a Slum kid in his eyes: wild and crazy.

Volt-as heartless as it seemed-left. The noble crybaby would be okay: he had a guard. But even if it wouldn't be all right, it wasn't his problem. At least until the Gangs became more confident.

Halfway back home, Volt met Marret and Tenik, their arms loaded down with food and supplies. They passed along a bag of materials to him, then bade him farewell, wanting to race all the way there. He was checking the inventory of the bag when he heard a sound that was suprisingly close to a snarl. And he knew what it was.

Leaving the bag behind-not the smartest move, considering that there were dozens of starving Vestals here-Volt ran back to where the noble-boy's ship was landed. Sure enough, the boy with pale hair had moved in, accompanied with the most infamous creature in the Slums: Shadow, an insane Gang member who took no greater pleasure than attacking foes. The noble boy tried to hold his ground, but was making no headway.

"You cannot touch me! I am the prince of Vestal!"

"I don't care for ranking," the icy-haired boy said coldly. "Shadow doesn't either. Isn't that right?"

Letting out a mad cackle, Shadow leapt, knocking the noble boy over. He then seized the dazed boy's arms and twisted them into an uncomfortable position. The boy with the pale hair laughed darkly, his deeply colored eyes never leaving the scene. Then his mirth was gone, replaced by fury: Volt charged in and seized Shadow by the shirt collar, throwing him away.

"Come Shadow," the pale-haired boy said, and Shadow ran to him, gritting his teeth. "There is no point fighting this one: he is a warrior of the Luster clan. We will find something else to do."

And then the twosome left. Volt glared down at the self-preclaimed "prince" scornfully.

"I don't care if you really are Prince Hydron or not, I'm telling you this straight: Never announce rank near slum kids. The more important you are, the more money they can get from a ransom. They don't respect authority."

"But I am royalty," Hydron protested. "This scum should regard me with the highest esteem."

Volt rolled his eyes and walked away. Hydron followed him, much to his irritation. He just wouldn't _shut up_!

"Of course I must wonder what a member of the once-legendary Luster clan is doing in such a place," the Prince continued. "You have the proper breeding to be something much more than a survivor. You could be a soldier of high ranking."

"Did you ever think," Volt growled, "that I might be living here by choice? That I don't want the life you're describing?"

Hydron ignored Volt, and kept talking. _Probably to here the sound of his own voice_, Volt thought. He was unable to shake the irritating royal until they were far enough into the Slums that Hydron began to get lost. He told Volt that he would be back, to which Volt had no answer.

Luckily, the bag of food was still where he left it, and he hurried home. As he walked though the door, Marret turned around and grinned widely.

"Hey guy's, Volt's back!"

"You're just in time to eat," Isha said from the kitchen, smiling.

Volt smiled back as Deru joined the conversation. What else did he need? What more could he ever want? He had a family who cared about him. That was all he had and all he needed.

* * *

**Lync: Well, we have scientifically established that Hydron is a pain in the butt.**

**Dream: I got sick halfway through writing this.**

**Yumeí: Mystical flying wombats? Please?**

**Dream: *sweatdrop* I'm fine now. No wombats.**

**Mylene: *sweatdrop at mental image of wombat that looks like swoobat from pokèmon***

**Shadow: I like the wombat.**

**Volt: Readers, review on this so Dreamflight will finish this story.**


	9. Leaving the Nest

******Mylene: Why did this take so long?**

******Dream: Lync, list the testing schedule in 30 seconds.**

******Lync: *deep breath*DeometryGeographyandBiologyEOCthenFinalsine veryclassexceptGymandStudySkills. NotcountingthattheGeometryclasshastwoprojectsduebe forethisweekisover.**

******Dream: Thank you.**

******Yumeí: That was...unintelligable.**

******Volt: *mumbles* You're unintelligible.**

******Shadow: Where's the story? Hurry up! Four-day school week! And it's the last one!**

******Dream: Happy Summer!**

* * *

It had taken a year of promises, threats, and persuasion to convince Volt to leave his family. Now, at eighteen years old, Volt was a legal adult. He was also Prince Hydron's personal servant.

"I still don't see why I can't have my own _personal_ shuttle to New Vestroia," Hydron complained loudly, though no one was listening. "I'm worth more than all of the people in Alpha city, so why should I wallow with the commoners?"

Volt bit his tongue to stop a sarcastic comment from slipping out. It was his job to be vigilant, not judgmental. But it was _so_ tempting.

Hydron, his tantrum unfulfilled, stalked off. Volt followed at a distance, not wanting to set him off. His guarding services were not required anymore once the irate prince had locked himself in his room.

With free time now available-Hydron wouldn't be doing anything for a few hours-Volt decided to leave the palace for a short time. The fresh air was almost overwhelming after so long trapped indoors.

As he walked down the long streets, navigating through crowds, he thought about his family. It had been three months since he'd seen Marret and the rest. With his plans now set for New Vestroia, he figured he might as well visit before he left.

The slums were much the same as he had left them: crowded, dirty, and on the edge of collapsing. He strode confidently down the familiar route to his old home.

"Well, look at this," Deru, who was sitting outsideCassidy loudly. "The high and mighty Guard of Royalty returns to his humble beginnings."

"Quiet you," Volt answered, grinning for the first time since last seeing them. Their words brought Marret out of the house, grinning from ear to ear.

"Big brother's home!" he yelled, seizing Volt into a hug around the waist.

"Did you grow _again_?" Isha asked, amused. "Maybe you should stop eating."

Tenik appeared silently, showing no emotion to Volt, negative or otherwise. The reunion was brief, and soon, Volt was sitting at the familiar dinner table from what seemed like not long ago. A better world. A happier one.

"So what's happening in the world of Nobility?" Deru teased. Volt's smile faded as his unofficial foster brother reminded him of the reason for his return.

"The whole situation with finding New Vestroia has gotten Hydron very excited," he admitted. "He's leaving soon. Maybe a week or two. And, unfortunately, that means me too."

"Ah, lucky!" Marret cried. "You get to go to NV! I'm jealous!"

"You're not...upset?" Volt asked, a little blindsided. "You won't miss me?"

"Well, of couse we'll miss you," Isha comforted him. "But it's not so bad. You can still call every once in a while...besides you're of age. It's about time you leave the nest."

"I'm kinda glad you're leaving," Tenik added, without shame. Volt was ready to snap at him, but then Tenik said something that caught him off guard.

"It's about time you did something worthy of you. You're too good for this place here."

Deru broke the long quiet following the unusually sincere comment from Tenik. Volt remained frozen, hardly able to process the new data.

Tenik thought he was better than them. That he deserved something more than a slum life. And there was no envy in his voice. None. Zero.

"So get on out of here already!" Tenik said loudly, smiling a little. Volt stood and left at the command. Then he turned around and waved toward his family. Waving goodbye.

* * *

**Yumeí: Awwww...Family Love!**

**Volt: Shut up.**

**Dream: Don't worry, she's just being sentimental. Like me, because the last day of school is this week.**

**Shadow:*bewildered* Is it really over?**

**Mylene: Look at the calendar.**

**Ash: * Surprised* Huh, it is. *grins and starts cheerfully humming songs***

**Dream: You too? Yikes.**


	10. Decision Time

**Dream: Being with cousins is certainly time-eating. 3 weeks gone...**

**Yumei: I know. Try having more than 15 of them living in the same area.**

**Lync: The real question is, did your cousins give you any idea juice for story writing?**

**Dream: Not much. So now I resort to plan B!**

**Mylene: *under breath* Walking in circles talking to yourself.**

* * *

_Ah, my head is killing me_, Volt thought.

Having come conscious from the painful dreams of his past, Volt had once agin fought to free himself, but so far was making no progress.

He remembered how he had come to be in the hateful cell: the freezing cold of the death portal, the sudden change in the cold as he came into this cursed, black dimension. The girl, Yumeí, who had told him where he was, and then expected him to obey her every command.

His rebellions against her had been severe enough for her to chain him in the dungeon. She had come to him three times since he'd been locked up, each time asking if he would listen to her. Each time, Volt had said no. And thus did his days pass.

He heard footsteps, and prepared himself for another hateful rant against Yumeí, her ninja family, and her cursed throne. The insults died before they could reach his mouth. It wasn't Yumeí in the doorway.

Instead, a young woman-perhaps in her twenties-with long dark hair pulled into a high ponytail. Her eyes were distracting: a constant swirl of colors, never really settling. If that had been it, Volt could have been fine with her presence, but her expression made him angry. It was a superior kind of stare, queenly even. Then he recognized her as another Kazami and scowled. The woman tutted.

"Considering that I came here to release you, I believe a bit of respect is in order."

"What would you know about respect?" Volt challenged. "You're just another lowly, sneaking ninja, with no deference towards authority."

"Mind your tongue," she snapped. "You are in the presence of a Queen."

_The queen of blackbirds maybe_, Volt thought as she went about unbinding him. A sudden, sharp pain pierced his skull the moment the thought was completed. Finished with the chains, the woman asked Volt to follow her, though her tone communicated that she expected to be obeyed. Volt followed, only because he feared the dangerous light in her eyes when he contemplated escape. It was as if she could see his thoughts.

Volt tensed up when he saw Yumeí in the throne room. She wasn't on the throne, nor wearing a crown. Any other witness of the scene would have thought the royalty had vacated the room. They three knew better. Two Queens-sisters, in fact-sought to pass judgement on a rebellious peasant. The room was so full of tension, it was as if someone had started a countdown on an atomic bomb and hydrogen bomb, and no one knew where the clock was hidden.

"Thanks Tabitha," Yumeí told her sister. Tabitha nodded, but continued to glare at Volt. He ignore her, focusing all the venom in his gaze at Yumeí, willing her to feel his anger. As if she could, she rolled her eyes.

"Volt, how long will the tug-of-war happen? If I let you free of my...saving you, then you'll go back to the death portal. You'll die. I'm giving you a second chance here. Please, can't you just give me a chance?"

Volt didn't even try to verbalize. He just charged. Just as quick, Yumeí vanished. Whirling to find her, something hit the back of his ankle. _Hard_. He stumbled.

Yumeí reappeared and sprinted back into Volt's blind spot. As he tried to keep her in view, struggling to touch her in any harmful way, she somehow scrambled up his back. Hanging on for dear life, both her arms wrapped firmly around his neck, Yumeí began to yell: "Whooooooaaaaaa! Chiiilll Ouuuuttt!"

Volt's answer was to ram his back against the stone wall. The chokehold around his neck slackened a bit. Encouraged, Volt stepped away from the wall, preparing to repeat the process. Then, something happened.

Gripping tighter with one arm, Yumeí released the other and pressed her fingertips to the back of his head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

What happened next, Volt could not explain. He felt his mind being invaded with..._something_. It was vast, too vast for him to comprehend. It felt old, powerful, and above all, angry.

_You dare strike the queen?_

The mental words were so mighty that Volt's rebelliousness wilted. Then, just as quick as it had come, the force vanished, like fog on a sunny day.

When the world came back into focus, Volt felt something relieving and cold touch his burning forehead. He blinked and realized that he was laying down, with Yumeí dampening a cloth with ice water. She looked down at him, and smiled faintly.

"Not many people experience that and just black out for a few hours. Or even wake up feeling nothing but a slight hangover," she commented. "You've got some hardiness to you."

"What _was_ that?" Volt asked, for the moment, forgetting his anger towards Yumeí for a moment. She took her time to answer, taking off the damp cloth away and re-wetting it.

"That," she answered, "was my master, the true ruler of the Doom Dimension. He's called Code Adam. He gave me my status, my power here, but I am enslaved to him, similar to the way you are bound to me. Except it's about a thousand times worse on my end."

Volt couldn't see how it was worse, but he let it go. The silence stretched on until he felt better, and Yumeí stopped her ministrations. Then, he finally said it.

"I'll listen to you," he grumbled, yielding at last. "I won't like it, and you can't make me like it."

"Nor would I expect you to," Tabitha's voice rang out. Volt sat up and twisted around until he found her. "Yumeí is difficult to get along with, but she'll treat you just fine."

"Better her than you, _blackbird_," Volt snapped. Tabitha's cold mask erupted into one of anger, her eyes solidifying into a hard yellow. Yumeí soothed her sister, and Volt began to wonder if it would really be as bad as he'd originally thought. Then he shook his head.

_She's a ninja. They're both ninja. Yumeí might be friendly now, but I can't count on that. I need to stay guarded and strong against their trick_s, he thought.

Volt knew he would never trust a Kazami. He would never give away his trust again. It needed to be earned now. That was the Luster way. That was Volt's way.

The Samurai way.

* * *

**Yumeí: YAYZ! IT BE DONE!**

**Dream: Uh, sorta.**

**Yumeí: ? What do you mean?**

**Dream: I have a promise to keep first.**

**Lync: But other than that...**

**Dream: This took about a month longer than it should have. I curse whichever Greek god creates writers block!**

**Mylene: I don't think there is one...**

**Volt: Let her be. It's impossible to reason with her once she decides something.**

**Lync: Oh well. Please review guys!**


End file.
